The automobile of today may be equipped with one or more appliances such as a radio, telephone, VCR, facsimile machine, television, cassette player, computer, etc. These items are relatively expensive making them prime targets for theft. Unfortunately, theft of such items from automobiles has reached such alarming levels that there now exists an urgent need for an effective method of protecting these items against theft.
One known method of guarding such appliances against theft attempts to conceal the appliances from view. However, it is believed that the effectiveness of this method will be of limited duration since it will only be a matter of time when concealment of the appliance will become a matter of general knowledge.